


We're Simply Meant To Be

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Nightmare Before Christmas AU, Aaron would be an adorable ragdoll???, Fluff, Happy, Happy Halloween!, Kisses, M/M, halloween fluff, imagine Alex as the pumpkin king, short halloween one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: A little Halloween one-shot I cooked up. I know its not much, but heres a little something to spice up your night. Happy Halloween to all, and to all a good nightmare!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween bbys! I love ya! <3

The moonlight set a faded glow across the sparkling snow, fog settling in among the ominous graves as Aaron took slow careful steps up the hill.

He didn't want to break a stitch again, it was hard to stitch your own legs back together...

Aaron then sat down, resting on his thigh as the cold snow pricked his skin, the contact making him shiver.

The moonlight glazed across him, warming him despite the cold as he unbuttoned a pocket on his shirt, pulling out a small pink flower, with only five petals.

Aaron gazed at the flower with admiration, smiling softly as he began to softly hum, plucking the petals slowly.

_He loves me..._

_He loves me not..._

_He loves me..._

_He loves me not..._

_He loves me..._

**"My dearest friend, If you don't mind..."**

Aaron went cold, his back stiffening at the voice of Alex.

**"I'd like to join you, by your side..."**

Aaron turned, seeing Alex at the bottom of the hill, snowflakes softly fluttering and sticking into his dark hair as his eyelashes blinked them away.

**"Where we can gaze, into the stars...!"**

Aaron tilted his head, and stood up, petal-less flower still in hand.

**"And sit together...."**

Alex was making footsteps in the snow, leaving his mark there as he took slow steps toward Aaron.

**"Now and forever..."**

Aaron felt as if the coldness in the breeze and bitter frost in the snow had washed away.

**"For it is plain, As anyone can see..."**

Alex had made it up to the hill, extending his long fingers to be entangled within Aaron's, the gentle contact sending a spark through the two. 

**"We're simply meant to be."**

Alex gazed down at Aaron, love in his eyes as he embraced Aaron, his lips touching his as Alex wrapped his arms around Aaron, kissing him passionately as snow swirled around them on that gloomy hill.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was actually thinking about making a Kids Aren't Alright excerpt, (In which the kids go out on Halloween for some trick or treating, and Alex thinks Mr.Washington is a werewolf)
> 
> But I got so busy with everything I couldn't finish it. I also was thinking about doing A Nightmare Before Christmas AU but I stopped myseld before I fell into another series. 
> 
> But anyways, Here you are I know its not much But I just love the ending scene of A Nightmare Before Christmas, Its so romantic and beautiful and emo as hell. 
> 
> Well, its really late where I am so goodnight.


End file.
